Wizards and Demigods
by 23a
Summary: I don't know I was bored. Harry and Ginny are on a trip with the kids to New York when a strange incident occurs in a restaurant, leading them to be noticed by a couple of local teenagers. I have no idea what's gonna happen but if you like crossovers check it out I guess? It's set in 2011 and everyone's the age they should be.
1. Wizards in New York

_July 13, 2011 - New York City_

Ginny frowned and looked at the map again. "I thought I had the directions right."

"I'm sure you do, darling," her husband replied, trying to stop James from pouring the contents of his water bottle down Albus' back.

"Alright. I _think _we're going to turn right at this corner."

"Mummy, my legs hurt," Lily said, tugging on her mother's pant leg.

"I think I can fix that," Harry said, scooping his three-year-old daughter into his arms. "You're getting big, Lily."

She chuckled. "Daddy!"

"Alright, the restaurant's down there," Ginny said definitively.

They followed her. "Hard to believe we're really in America," Harry said, shaking his head.

"Brilliant tenth anniversary celebration idea," Ginny replied. "Get away from everything for a little bit... have a fun family vacation..."

She kissed Harry on the cheek, causing James and Albus to say, "Ew!" in unison.

When they got to the restaurant, they took their seats at a checkered booth. Nearby was a small two-person table where a couple of teenagers sat, apparently in some kind of an argument.

"Forget it, Seaweed Brain," said the tanned blonde girl with a shake of her head. "I am _not _going to see Captain America with you."

"But it's gonna be a good movie!" said the boy across from her.

"It is going to be a movie about war, Percy. I've had enough of war stories."

There was a pause at the table, and Ginny couldn't help but wonder what that conversation was about. "Percy," she muttered to Harry. "Interesting coincidence of a name."

"Sorry," Percy continued as the waiter brought the Potters their menus. "Don't mean to ruin your birthday lunch."

"Don't be dumb, Seaweed Brain. You could never ruin my birthday. There's nobody I'd rather celebrate with."

Turning her head back to her family, Ginny said, "So. What should we order?"

Harry shrugged. "I've heard the pizza here is very good."

"Pizza?"

Lowering his voice to a whisper, he said, "Muggle food."

"Why you whispering Daddy?" Lily suddenly asked, quite loudly, turning several heads in their direction.

"No reason, Lily," her father said with a chuckle. "Just talking to your Mummy."

"About food," said James. "Right?"

"Yes, right," said Ginny.

"Hooray for food!" Albus exclaimed, and Harry laughed.

Ginny turned to the pizza section of the menu. "There are too many types of pizza here. How am I supposed to pick one?"

Harry shrugged. "Don't know. I've only had pizza maybe twice in my life."

"Sorry, did I just hear you correctly?" the boy called Percy cut in from the other table. "You've had pizza twice in your life?"

"Percy!" the girl exclaimed. "Don't stick your nose into other people's business."

Ginny couldn't help but chuckle. "That's alright. Don't suppose you have a recommendation?"

"Hmm," said Percy. "Well, I wouldn't get the Greek pizza. Might be kind of bitter."

The girl across from him snorted; clearly this was some sort of inside joke.

"I'd say go for the Margherita, but I'm not the New York native," she said.

"Meat Lovers is pretty good," Percy said. "If you love meat."

Ginny gave another faint chuckle. "My brother is named Percy and you're so different from any way he would ever act that it's strange."

"To be fair, your brother's not the _most _normal person in the world," Harry said.

"Harry! Not in front of the kids."

"He's right," said James. "Nobody in our family is normal."

"Astute observation, James," Harry said, trying to hide his laughter.

"So, you're from England?" the girl asked. "Have you been to Big Ben?"

"I've driven past it," Harry said. "Why?"

"Sorry, I've just got an interest in architecture."

"Annabeth, don't bother these people."

"Says the eavesdropper."

"You think Big Ben is interesting, you should see some of the castles in the countryside," said Harry, winking at Ginny.

"Those sound incredible," Annabeth said. "Percy, we should go to Britain."

"Why don't we finish high school first?"

"Obviously I meant after. Maybe as a trip, for graduation or something."

They continued their conversation, and Ginny chuckled. "Teenage love. Remember when we were there?"

"We didn't fight this much," said Harry.

"No, true, that was Ron and Hermione," she agreed.

"Ginny, not in front of the kids."

As the waitress was coming back over to take their orders, there was a large crashing sound in the doorway. Looking over, Ginny saw that the door had been blown in. "Harry," she said under her breath. "Do you think?"

"Maybe."

There was another sound as what seemed to be a tornado of some kind broke through the ceiling of the restaurant.

"Everybody out!" said a voice, and it wasn't her husband. Turning around in surprise, Ginny saw the boy, Percy, shouting at people as he stood before the tornado, holding up his hands.

"Agreed, out!" called Harry. He turned to Ginny. "Gin, get the kids out of here."

"If you think I'm leaving you in here to face this thing alone..."

"Someone's got to watch them."

"There's a whole crowd of people out there," Ginny said. "James, take your brother and sister and get out."

Harry shook his head. "You're too reckless."

"You're one to talk."

"If anything happens to us-"

"It won't," said Ginny, drawing her wand. "Arresto Momento!"

The tornado-type thing stopped for a moment, frozen in midair. Then it continued.

"Powerful," said Harry.

"As are you," said Annabeth. She and Percy were the only ones left in the restaurant. "Are you... like us?"

"Are you wizards?" asked Harry.

"What? No." Annabeth frowned. "We're demigods."

"Demi-what?"

"Now is not the time for this," said Ginny.

"Fair point," said Percy. He moved his hands towards the kitchen, and a stream of water came out of it, enveloping the tornado.

"Is enveloping the storm _really _a good idea?" Annabeth asked.

"Maybe not."

"Finite Incantatem!" shouted Harry.

The tornado paused for another second, then disappeared.

"Okay," said Percy, shaking his head. "What the hell was that?"

Instead of replying, Ginny ran outside, Harry hot on her heels. The kids were all standing together, looking scared, and they both wrapped their arms around all three of them.

A minute later, Percy and Annabeth walked up behind them. "Would you mind coming with us?" Annabeth asked.

"To where?" asked Harry.

"Camp Half-Blood."

"Camp _what_?"


	2. Welcome to Camp

"I'm sorry," said Harry as they exited the taxi onto a stretch of random road, "But you've been very vague about what this place is and I generally don't walk into strange places without an idea of what I'm getting into. And I certainly won't bring my children into such a place."

"We told you, it's a summer camp," said Percy.

"But what is that?" Ginny asked, Lily clinging to her neck.

"It's a place where kids go in the summer," said Annabeth. "How do you not know what a summer camp is?"

"They're not really a thing in the UK," said Harry. "But I have heard of them. And that doesn't explain why you want us to come here. Camp Half-Blood, you said. As in a half-blood wizard?"

"No... a half-blood," said Percy. "Another name for a demigod."

"You keep saying that," said Ginny. "Are you implying that you're gods?"

"Half," said Annabeth. "Half god, half mortal. My mother is Athena."

"The Greek goddess of wisdom?" said Ginny. "Somehow I find that difficult to believe."

"But you have magic. Where did you get it from?"

"I was born with it... so I guess you could say I got it from my parents..."

"And who are they?" asked Percy.

"Arthur and Molly Weasley. Neither of them is a god."

"You must be legacies, then," said Annabeth. "Descendants of a god... probably Hecate. Goddess of magic."

"And what, the entire Wizarding World is also descended from this god?" asked Harry.

"World?" asked Percy. "How many of you are there?"

"Well, there's about 5,000 in Britain, I don't know how many there are in the entire world, but I'd wager around half a million. There's no way we all have a common ancestor."

"Isn't there?" Annabeth asked. "If it was centuries ago..."

"Well, I don't know," said Harry. "I'm an Auror, not a historian."

"That's why we're here," said Percy. "So that we can ask someone who's been around for a few millennia."

"Millennia? Really?" Ginny asked.

"Really."

"Mum, what's that mean?" asked James.

"A millennium is a thousand years."

"Wow, that's old," said Albus. "Cool."

"Teddy's going to be so mad when we tell him what he missed," said James with a grin.

"How do we know we can trust this person?" Harry asked.

"He's a good guy," said Percy.

"How do we know we can trust you?" asked Ginny.

"Cause I'm Percy Jackson."

"Is that supposed to mean something?"

"Percy, don't be arrogant," said Annabeth, rolling her eyes. "He is pretty well-known among the gods, though. Winning two major wars will do that. As will turning down an offer of immortality from Zeus himself."

"Two wars?" said Harry.

"What, do I look too young?" Percy asked.

"No. I fought-and won-a war when I was about your age. Not two, though."

"He defeated the darkest wizard of all time when he was seventeen," said Ginny. "And now he's an Auror, he fights dark wizards every day."

"Then we understand each other," said Annabeth. "Perhaps too much."

"Did you have a prophecy about you?" Percy asked.

"Yes," said Harry, frowning. "Actually, I did."

"Then you know it sucks," said Percy. "I can't make you trust me, but I've only ever tried to save people."

Harry looked into the teen's eyes. He was telling the truth, Harry could tell. "I do trust you."

"Good. Then let's go see Chiron."

"We should probably warn you he's a centaur," said Annabeth.

"Oh, good," said Harry. "I've had... mixed experiences with centaurs."

"He's cool," said Percy.

"Then lead the way," said Ginny.


	3. Making a Plan

"This is so cool!" said James as they headed to the big farmhouse.

"You and I need to have a talk about your definition of that word," Harry replied.

"Really, Harry? You don't think this is cool?" Ginny raised her eyebrows.

"Gin, I'm trying to make our kids not be intrigued by the prospect of heading into danger."

"They're _our_ children. That cause was lost the day they were born."

Harry sighed.

"Oh, what kind of cool stuff did you do?" Percy asked.

"Yeah dad, what kind of cool stuff did you do?" James looked up at his father.

"Things you shouldn't do," said Harry, making James pout.

"Like sneaking into the kitchen to eat cookies?" Al asked, making Harry chuckle.

"Sure, let's say that."

"He and your Uncle Ron and your Aunt Hermione did sneak into the Hogwarts kitchens once," said Ginny.

"Cool!" said Albus. "I can't wait to do that."

"You'll do no such thing," said Harry. "I only did it because a friend of mine was working in the kitchens."

"What's Hogwarts?" Annabeth asked.

"The school where magical children go," Ginny explained. "Pretty much all witches and wizards in the UK were educated at Hogwarts."

"Neville works there," said James. "And Professor McGonagall is Headmistress."

"That sounds really cool," said Annabeth. "Is it hidden, like the camp is?"

"Yes. It's got charms to keep Muggles - that's what we call non-magic people - away. They can't see the castle, just ruins."

"It's in a castle?" Annabeth's mouth dropped open. "That sounds so cool!"

"Don't talk to her about architecture, you'll never get her off the subject," said Percy. "Anyway, we're here. Time to talk to Chiron."

They walked into a room where a centaur stood. "Percy? Annabeth? What's the meaning of this?"

"We were in New York City and these people helped us stop a tornado in a restaurant," said Percy. "Apparently they're magic. They say there's a whole secret world of witches and wizards."

Chiron looked at the newcomers for a moment. "So I suppose the rumors are true, then."

"What rumors?" Harry asked.

"They said that millennia ago, Hecate charmed some humans to have magical abilities. Created her own race of humans with extra powers. Not descended from gods, but possessing some god-like abilities. But nobody had ever seen evidence of it being true, and the gods withheld any information on the matter."

"They withhold information on everything," said Percy, sounding annoyed.

"So we've been charmed by a goddess?" Harry asked.

"Well, your ancestors were. And presumably passed the charm down through generations. Fascinating, truly. What's your magical world like?"

"Hidden," said Ginny. "We don't interact much with the Muggle world. This trip to New York is one of my first times really spending time in a Muggle area."

"And it was going well, right?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, until the magical tornado."

"Do you know who created it?" Chiron asked.

"We don't," said Annabeth. "But it was their magic that stopped it, not our powers. So it was probably someone from their world."

"Do you have any adversaries in your world?"

"Loads," said Harry. "I'm an Auror, catching Dark Wizards is my job. But it's been mostly minor things for the last decade. Since the war ended."

"You had a war?"

"Yes. I ended it."

"And is anyone still alive from the other side of this war?"

"We rounded up everyone we knew supported Lord Voldemort," said Harry. "They're all either dead or in prison. But even if there were still somebody on the run, they'd be in Britain, the war never left the country. Unless somebody followed us here, I guess. But why wait until now? If this is a witch or wizard, it's probably an American witch or wizard."

"You say your profession is to catch dark wizards," said Chiron. "Would you help us figure out who's causing problems in New York?"

"Of course," said Harry. "But first I need to take my wife and children home, where it's safe."

"Harry, I may not be an Auror, but I'm perfectly capable of helping you," Ginny said.

"And what about the kids?"

"They'd be safe here," said Annabeth. "Nobody we haven't approved can get through the camp's magical barrier."

"And who'll watch them?" Harry asked. "Keep them from doing anything stupid?"

"Hey!" said James.

"Our campers can," said Chiron.

"Are they trustworthy?"

"Yes. Some of our campers are the age of your oldest here, and it'll only be for a short while, hopefully."

Harry and Ginny exchanged a look, then Harry said, "Fine. But if we haven't solved this by tomorrow, you and the kids are going home."

"Sounds like a plan," said Ginny.


	4. Getting to Know You

Harry and Ginny followed Percy and Annabeth out of the farmhouse, the kids already running ahead of them. "I'll have my siblings in the Athena cabin look after them," Annabeth said. "Should be fine for a few hours, they're very responsible."

"Lily can get a bit clingy," Ginny said. "They should probably watch out for that."

"And James and Albus should be kept at least five feet apart from each other at all times, if you don't want property damage to occur," said Harry.

"Oh, there's property damage here all the time, we don't even worry about it really," Percy said.

"Percy doesn't worry about it," Annabeth corrected. "Some of us do."

"So... all the Greek Gods are really real?" Ginny asked. "Hermione's told me some of the stories, her parents are really into Greek mythology, but I thought they were just, well... stories."

"A lot of people did," said Percy. "I sure did. Then I was twelve and my math teacher turned into a Fury and I had to kill her with a pen."

Harry gave a nod. "When I was eleven one of my teachers tried to murder me but the touch of my skin made him burn to death."

"What?" Annabeth looked disturbed. "Why did your skin make him burn?"

"Well, he was being possessed by the man who killed my parents, and apparently when my mother died to save me it gave a magical protection so that this man could never touch or harm me."

"Sounds... complicated," said Percy.

"My life often is," said Harry. "I actually had multiple teachers attempt to murder me, and one tried to wipe my memory."

"But he failed because my idiot brother broke his wand," Ginny put in. "Trying to fly a car."

"We were actually doing pretty well in the flying car most of the way," Harry objected.

"I need to know more about all this," Percy said.

"Later," said Annabeth, as they reached the Athena cabin. They walked inside and arranged for the kids to be left there for a few hours, then headed back out. "Alright, let's head back to the city."

"Oh, we have to stop at my place so I can tell my mom and Paul we might not be making dinner," Percy said.

"We'll make it," said Annabeth. "We've fought monsters in less time."

"To be clear, this is probably a human being," said Harry. "A bit more complicated."

"I've fought multiple gods," Percy said.

"Humble, aren't you?" said Ginny.

Annabeth tried and failed to stifle a laugh, while Percy looked offended.

"Well, if you'd fought a god-"

"You're right, I haven't done that. I _did _survive a year being possessed by the soul of he darkest wizard of all time at the age of eleven, then go on to co-lead a student resistance movement against his fascist regime at the age of sixteen, though."

"My wife is pretty amazing," said Harry with a smile.

"But you're not a dark wizard catcher?" Annabeth asked.

"No, I'm a professional Quidditch player. That's a sport in the wizarding world. I play for the Holyhead Harpies, Britain's only all-female team."

"Alright, so you're pretty cool," Percy said. "How does this sport work?"

"We fly in the air on broomsticks, and people try to throw a ball through one of three hoops that are being guarded. There's also some other balls that try to hit you off your broom and one that flies around and you try to catch."

"Sounds complicated," said Percy. "But cool."

They reached the edge of the camp and called a taxi. "We should probably head back near the restaurant," said Annabeth. "Look for clues." She gave the taxi driver the address.

As the taxi sped off to the city, Percy turned to Ginny. "So, you mentioned you had a brother named Percy?"

"Yes," said Ginny. "He works for the government. Transportation department."

"Cool. Is he the one you said was an idiot?"

"No. That was Ron. I have five brothers."

"That's a lot of brothers."

Ginny looked away and locked eyes with Harry for a moment. Then she said, "I suppose it is."

"Which one has the coolest job?"

"Hard to say," Ginny said. "My brother Charlie works with exotic animals, and my brother George owns a very successful joke shop which has expanded internationally. Ron helps him run the business. It definitely isn't Percy, though."

Harry snorted.

Leaning in a bit so the taxi driver wouldn't hear, Percy whispered, "What sort of exotic animals?"

"Dragons," Ginny whispered back, and he broke out into a grin.

When they got out of the taxi by the restaurant they had been eating at, there was police tape around the area. "So. What are we looking for?" Annabeth asked.

"Signs of magic," said Harry. "I'm scanning the area for them. I don't know how we'll get into the restaurant, though."

"I'll make a distraction," said Percy. He turned to face the restaurant, and water started to come pouring out of it.

"That is really cool," Harry said.

"Son of Poseidon," said Percy. "I can do this in my sleep."

"And he has," said Annabeth. "Flooded the camp bathrooms last week."

When the Muggles started panicking about the water, Harry slipped under the police tape and into the restaurant, beginning to search for signs of magic.


End file.
